Shipping Wars
by Romance addict 16
Summary: Tricked to go to a convention for Teen Titans fans every one from the Titan Network find themselves in every celebrity and superhero nightmare; stuck with their fans for an entire day. Full summary inside.
1. Celebration?

**Merry Christmas! Hey I'm not dead! I know I haven't updated anything in two months but that's about to change. I'm almost done with my last chapter of Nightmares, I've been working on Titans Meet the Gaang, and I've started the next chapter of Framed. I've just been really busy in the last couple of weeks, school really piles on the stress (especially since Math and Science are my hardest subject and I have those back to back). I only have four classes for the first six months but those subjects are brutal. Well I'll have to deal, alright I've started Shipping Wars because of the positive comments I've gotten for the idea.**

**Humor is alright with me so if it's not as funny as you thought it would be sorry in advance. I'll ask my friends (who are hilarious) for help if worse comes to worse. The first chapter is basically how the Titans are lured into the Comic Con like celebration. As I update each chapter will do with a different pairing or the fans (or haters) of each Titan. Like Robin's fans or Terra haters (to name a few). Alright so enough of this drabble on with the show!**

**Summary: The Titans are tricked to go to a... 'celebration' all about them after defeating the Brotherhood of Evil. While there they learn it was a trick and find themselves at a convention for Teen Titan fans. Now they have to endure the love and hate from Titan fanatics and soon they find out about...shippings...what could happen? I take normal shippings and crack shippings to for laughs.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans**

* * *

The T-car rolled into its designated spot, the R-cycle parked next to it, many feet touched down to the ground after the vehicles rolled in. A boy and a girl met up with them as Robin took off his helmet and placed it on his R-cycle; he shot Kid Flash a look, "You didn't have to run ahead of everyone you know."

The girl next to Kid Flash smacked his arm, "And take me with you either!" the pink haired girl reminded him.

He shrugged, "You guys were taking too long." He told his leader.

Robin shook his head, "Oh come now Robin perhaps he was excited?" an angelic voice asked as a soft hand touched his shoulder.

"Excited?" Robin asked as he turned to face Starfire, "I don't know about that Star I can honestly tell you half the Titans are anything but excited." He admitted as he looked around at some frowning faces.

"Oh Robin perhaps when we venture into this celebration there moods shall take flight so to speak." Starfire assured him.

"Huh?" the speedster asked.

"She means their moods will lift." Robin told him and then shrugged at the Tamaranean, "If you say so."

The Titans had all returned from their battle with the Brotherhood of Evil, all the honorary Titans had come home with them so when the invitation had gone out they were dragged into this. Some of the honorary Titans tried to get out of it, some were flattered by the invitations, and the rest didn't care so with some persuasion on Robin's part here they all were.

Starfire smiled brightly, "Let us get the party started correct? A little celebration will not harm any of us correct?"

"Yea I guess your right Star let's head inside."

"Awesome let's go!" Kid Flash shouted and ran inside, Jinx sighed and shook her head.

"Sometimes I wonder." She muttered and walked with Starfire and Robin into the large what seemed to be convention center…weird place for a party.

Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Sam caught up with them, "Wait for us man!" Cyborg called out as he ran over with Beast Boy next to him, Sam touched down to the ground next to the pink haired witch.

"Wonder how big this party is?" Sam asked as she looked up at the huge building.

"Probably just one of the rooms in this place no way the city rented out this whole thing for us and some citizens rich enough to get in." Robin answered.

"You never know dude! All I know is we're gonna party all night long!" the green changeling shouted and traded high fives with his cybernetic best friend, Robin glanced at them suspiciously.

"No pranking guys, no spiking drinks like last time either." He warned narrowing his eyes at the two.

"Spiking drinks?" Jinx inquired an amused smile quirking up on her lips.

Sam and Starfire giggled, "You're only saying that because we've got some awesome blackmail that day!" Sam teased, Robin glared at her.

"Maybe this won't be so bad." The pink haired sorceress conceded. She then lowered her voice and whispered to the psychic next to her, "I think there's a liquor store across the street." Sam smirked.

The six walked into the huge doors, and through another large set of doors, there smiles were wiped clean off their faces as they looked up at the setting before them.

Kid Flash had stopped obviously and was staring at the place to, he seemed to be in shock, Robin's jaw dropped a little, "What the-."

Around them it was like Comic-con, there were people dressed as many different Titans, posters of different superheroes, toys, action figures, DVD's of their show (when did they start airing shows about them?), and so much more. Banners hung from the high ceilings of different Titans and their enemies too, many people were spread about the place some cosplayers other normal citizens. Tables were spread out everywhere it almost looked like a maze; it was like a geek convention.

"I think we've been played." Sam began slowly as she took it all in.

"What did you two do?" Robin accused whirling around to face the two boys behind him.

"Nothing we swear it wasn't our fault this time!" Cyborg assured his leader; it only got worse as the rest of the Titans came in as well.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" one called out, it sounded like Hot Spot.

"This is definitely not what we signed up for." Argent added crossing her arms in front of her chest not looking happy.

"Maybe it's a mistake." Kole called out reassuringly.

"Let's hope so." Bee muttered.

"Ahh there you are." A voice called out the Titans turned their attention to the Mayor's secretary, she was a woman in her late forties, with black hair (some gray hairs starting to dominate), she had a clipboard in hand, and she was wearing a black buttoned up shirt and gray pencil skirt. "We've been waiting for you."

"Uh I think there's been some kind of mistake." Robin told her stepping forward. "We were told there would be a celebration not a…convention."

"Oh then I'm afraid you were mislead this is just a convention to honor you, many people have come for this event." The woman explained with a kind smile.

"But-,"

"I'm sorry but now that you're here it's best to go around and greet people right?" the secretary told him cutting the Boy Wonder off completely.

The Boy Wonder sighed, "I don't think so we didn't-."

The women's hard chocolate eyes flashed a bit in anger, a tighter smile plastered on her face, "You agreed to this and we're not turning away everyone who showed up and refunding anyone's money. You want to waste the time of the people who planned and put this together and disappoint the citizens who took time out of their busy day to come see you?" she asked tightly, Robin was taken back at this.

"Glad you agree, you will stay for as long as the citizens do."

"But-." Robin tried to reason; he received one of the fiercest glares he's ever seen. A shiver ran down his spine, he could fight Ternion with no problem, go toe to toe with Slade, and stare eye to eye with Trigon without flinching but somehow this secretary managed to get under his skin with a glare.

"Now if you would stop wasting time and get out there that'd be appreciated." The woman said as her glare lingered on the Boy Wonder before she turned away from him. As she walked away she was muttering to herself about selfish teenagers.

Robin stared at the retreating woman blankly, "I think we should just leave." Speedy finally announced, none of the Titans heard Robin and the secretary's exchange.

Many murmurs of agreements came around, "Come on guys let's just try to endure an hour here there are a lot of people here to see us."

"I'm in no mood to talk to creepy stalker fans because you know that's who actually goes to these things." The Herald spoke up crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Robin sighed, "Humor me, promise when this is over…we'll have our own party back at the Tower." He said regrettably, he even winced at the thought knowing how crazy some of the guys (and even some of the girls) could get.

Everyone looked at their leader in shock, he never offers to throw a party but some weren't sold on it, "I'll even…have…Beast Boy…and Cyborg…even Speedy…plan…it." He grit out. It looked like it visibly hurt to say those few words but every single Titan was shocked beyond belief especially Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Speedy.

"…well let's get to it!" Beast Boy shouted and ran with Cyborg into the midst of the crowd. Some Titans shrugged and paired off not wanting to go through the torture alone, others begrudgingly also went into the fray, muttering promises of revenge for their leader.

"You just made a dangerous deal I hope you realize that." Raven told her leader as she stepped up beside him and casted him a withering look.

"I know…it was the only way to get them to cooperate." He admitted with a shrug, "But I know I'm gonna regret it." He added with a sigh as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Big time," Raven agreed with a nod.

"Well maybe it won't be so bad…I'm talking about the party and this convention thing." He added the last part when Raven raised an eyebrow at him, she then shook her head.

"Optimism doesn't suit you." She commented dryly.

Robin rolled his eyes, "Yea, yea let's just get this over with." He grumbled. Raven shrugged and trailed after her leader into the sea of fans, she sighed she had a feeling by the end of this day she could kiss her sanity goodbye.

* * *

**Oh Raven you don't know how right you are… Anywho what'd you think? It's just the beginning so I have more things planned for our poor unsuspecting vict-err I mean Titans. **

**Ok with every chapter I'll ask you for suggestions for the next chapter, as in what would you like to see. What pairing should I write about next? Or would you rather see hater and/or fans atta-errr…talk to the Titan they hate or love the most? I'll leave that up to you but right now it's looking like fans for Rob/Rae in the next chapter… 'Shudders' oh well I'll have to write about that at one time but it's your decision. So until next time see ya!**


	2. RobRae

**Unfortunately I will have to start with Rob/Rae…such a weird way to start things off… 'Sigh' has to be done… I hate Rob/Rae very much though. Still it'll be fun to see Robin and Raven's reactions! Yay hate for this shipping! :D Unfortunately for these two the shippings will spread like wild fire throughout the Titan Network, so Starfire and Beast Boy will hear about it at one point in time…**

**The thought of torturing Robin kinda makes up for it…of who am I kidding it totally does! :D I'm very evil when it come to the Boy Blunder! Well I also want to apologize for my long absence…I should be studying for finals now but I decided to pick this up again! See I sacrifice my studying time for you guys …ok so I'm procrastinating! I'm only human! I'm working on Nightmares I really am but I don't know when that'll come out and something weird happened to my laptop and my latest chapter of Titans Meet the Gaang got deleted!... Grrrr these few months have been challenging hopefully this semester will be easier… Well without further delay here's the next chapter of Shipping Wars!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans…but I do own all 1-5 season DVD's! :D :D :D (Yay for Christmas!)**

* * *

Robin raised a brow as two people ran past them with happy smiles and both arms carrying at least two shopping bags of Teen Titan stuff. See that didn't bother him so much, what really got to him was the fact one was dressed as Beast Boy decked out in green paint and all. And the other person was dressed as Speedy; the guy even had a quiver, fake arrows, and a fake bow to match!

"…_Oh…kay…"_ he thought as he shook his head.

Raven sighed aggravated as she spotted more than one 'super fan' gawk at her and Robin as they walked by. A vein was starting to show at the side of her forehead as the sounds of much conversation in the huge complex bounced off the walls. The purple haired empath could tolerate loud noises but when her patience was already being tested by being tricked to go to a 'celebration' her tolerance wears down very quickly.

"Why did you agree to this again?" the amethyst eyed girl questioned her leader when she glowered at a person who just snapped a picture of her. The fan yelped and fled before Raven could inflict pain onto them.

Robin shrugged, "It didn't seem too bad at the time." He gave a weird look to a boy that was supposed to be dressed like him.

"Regretting it now?" Raven asked as a group of girls squealed at the sight of them, she rolled her eyes at them.

"A little…" Robin trailed off when that same group of girls walked up to them blocking their path. There were probably five of them in total ranging from fourteen to sixteen years old at the most. Each wore a huge smile, most carrying bags of Titan souvenirs and trinkets, some wearing I 3 Teen Titans (!) T-shirts. The most peculiar one was the head girl of the group wearing a light purple shirt with the words 'Rob/Rae 4eva!' on it.

The two Titans exchanged looks with one another but this only elicited another squeal from the girls, "They exchanged looks!" a red head trilled.

"I know, I know!"

"I almost fainted!"

"I almost died!"

"Write down the hint! Write down the hint!"

"Take that anti Rob/Rae people!"

Confusion and irritation were building up quite rapidly between the two unfortunate heroes as the girls babbled on about nonsense. "Girls settle!" the head one said, it immediately fell quite among the group.

The brunette smiled and nodded at them before turning to Robin and Raven her smile turned extremely bright, her eyes shimmering with excitement. Robin held back a groan of annoyance and Raven resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the star struck fan.

"Hi! I'm Carol!" the girl greeted way too over enthusiastically.

"Uh…hi." Robin replied unsurely while Raven just gave a slight nod of her head.

"Can I just say what an amazing honor it is to meet you two? The leader and strongest Titan in your network, it's just…so awesome!" the girl squealed. Though they winced at the high pitched cat screech they were kinda pleased with the comment.

"I mean the ultimate power couple it's just…squee!" she shrieked.

There somewhat pleased grins turned into frowns quickly, "Power couple?" they both asked in unison.

The girls squealed again, "They spoke in unison!"

"Another hint!"

"Write that down, write that down!"

"Girls!" Carol trilled and they calmed down but their excited grins were still plastered on their faces; unnerving the two heroes. The brunette then turned to Robin and Raven, "Well of course! I mean it's so obvious you guys are like dating!" she said like it was so obvious.

Robin's jaw dropped while Raven's eyes widened, "Dating?" they chorused.

"Of course! Rob/Rae it our favorite shipping! It's so like obvious that you guys should be together!" a blonde piped up from the small group behind the brunette.

"Shipping?" Robin asked hesitantly afraid of the answer he may receive.

Of course he received some overly dramatic gasps of surprise, "You don't know what shipping is?" a different blond questioned incredulously. The two Titans were starting to look for a way to escape this torture, anything to get away from these weird fans.

"Should we?" Robin questioned, Raven sighed.

"_You're digging your own grave." _She informed her leader through her telepathy.

"_Shut up!" _Robin grumbled_._

"Well….chyah!" the two raised a brow at the answer, "Shipping is basically a couple that people either love more than anything-!"

"Which for us is Rob/Rae!" one chimed in cutting off their brunette leader.

"Or hates with a passion." Carol finished with a shrug, "Like my friend here said Rob/Rae is our favorite! I mean come on you guys are like the perfect couple! The hints are there." She said actually believing she was right.

"Rob/Rae?" Raven wanted to hit Robin upside the head for all his stupid questions.

"You and Raven duh!" they both went wide eyed.

"WHAT!" Robin shouted but Raven had the sense to not shout but only stare at the group in front of her incredulously. The two looked at each other strangely and for good measure took a step away from each other.

"I always thought the definition of the word idiots were Beast Boy and Cyborg." Raven muttered shaking her head, "I was wrong it's super fans." She sighed; Robin could only nod in agreement.

The group of teens either didn't hear Raven or ignored it, "You guys are so cute together! I don't know what those Rob/Star shippers are thinking." The brunette scoffed. Every girl shuddered at the thought, "And BB/Rae too!" she added, one groaned at the mention of that shipping.

"Don't even! I don't even know where that came up!"

(A/N: I had a conversation like this once where the person thought Rob/Star and BB/Rae were the worst things that could ever happen and was ever created…I was pissed off for the rest of the day…the person was sore from my beati-I mean accidently falling down the stairs…)

Robin opened his mouth to question this but Raven shot him a glare, "Don't you dare!" she hissed.

"Awwww!" someone cooed, "Robin listens to Raven! He so loves her!"

Raven shook her head, "Listen I do not and have not ever loved Raven in a romantic way!" Robin said slowly as if talking to a bunch of three year olds, "She's like a sister to me if anything!" the empath nodded but was inwardly touched at the confession, she did look at the Boy Wonder like an older brother.

The girls only blinked at him, the brunette sighed, "Robin, Robin, Robin," the teen sighed, "its not good to deny your feelings for Raven it'll hurt her own feelings! You don't want to hurt her do you?"

Robin's jaw fell open as a look of aggravation came onto his face, "Did you just listen to what I said?" he questioned.

"Denial is not just a river in India!" a blonde chirped.

"Egypt nimrod." Raven corrected dryly, _"This just proves how intelligent they really are._" The empath thought resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

"Awww come on Robin! Just get the courage to ask her out already the wait is killing us!" one girl whined.

"Better yet!" Carol trilled, "Just kiss her!"

Robin choked up a bit while Raven's eyes widened for the umpteenth time since they ran into these girls, "That's it I'm outta here!" the purple haired girl announced her eyes glowing white, she began to sink into the ground.

"Oh Raven don't be so shy! Robin stop her!" a girl cried growing closer, Robin soon realized the group had surrounded them in a circle as the girl called that.

"Wait Raven take me with you!" the Boy Wonder cried reaching out to the empath desperate to get away.

"You got us into this mess." Raven reminded him and soon she was gone but the last thing she said echoed, "You're on your own Boy Blunder." Robin cursed under his breath and heard the squealing get louder.

"Awww he wanted to go with Raven!"

"He didn't want to leave her side!"

"Robin how long have you loved Raven?"

"Oh when are you planning to ask her out?"

"Why are you afraid to ask her out?" the leader of the Titans was bombarded with questions and he tried to back away from the group but they had shifted closer with every question. He was in the center of a tight circle of obsessed Rob/Rae fan girls.

"Aaaaah!" he shouted as he was engulfed.

* * *

…**Hehehehehe I'm so cruel **

**This kinda made up for the sickening Rob/Rae fans I had to create for this chapter. Still 'shudders' Rob/Rae is horrible! I wasn't too happy with their reactions but hey I could get into that more in later chapters if it comes us again…or when it does. Like I said before this convention deals with a lot of fans so a shipping war may be the outcome of all this. **

**Alright so now that this horrible shipping is done what else do you guys want to read about? I'll take crack shippings too because that'll be hilarious, anything will do like I said before you may use the heroes, any villain, and any ally the Titans have! So that's it I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review! Until next time, peace! **


End file.
